Still My Hyung!
by ichi no natsu
Summary: "Kau masih hyungku, Jungsoo hyung..."  Lee Donghae


Still My Hyung

.

Author :: Akai Vieh Kawaii

Genre :: Family/Brothership

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae – Kyuhyun

Rate :: K *mungkin*

Length :: Oneshot

.

Summary :: "Kau masih hyungku, dan akan selalu menjadi hyungku selamanya. Jadi hyung jangan bilang ingin pergi, karena aku membutuhkan hyung dalam hidupku" (Lee Donghae)

Disclaimer :: Ceritanya saja yang milikku, tokohnya bukan, hehehe ~

.

a/n :: Lagi. Fict abal yang sangat abal. Cerita disini, adalah antara saia dan nam-dongsaeng sendiri. Dengan sedikit editan (karena gak mungkin diungkap yang sebenarnya hehe)...

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Hae… Appa dan umma akan pergi ke Swiss untuk bekerja. Hanya 3 bulan. Hae disini sama ahjumma ya… Jangan nakal. Appa dan umma akan mengirim uang setiap minggu untuk keperluan Hae disini…" Ucap seorang appa kepada anaknya, Lee Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil memainkan game di psp yang dipegangnya. "Ne…" Jawabnya datar.

"Appa dan umma akan pergi sekarang… Jaga diri, chagii…" Dikecupnya kening Donghae oleh sang umma dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi keluar rumah, menuju bandara, dan akhirnya meninggalkan Donghae sendirian selama 3 bulan ke Swiss.

Donghae yang awalnya tidak peduli dengan appa dan ummanya yang selalu saja tidak mengerti perasaannya, perlahan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Setetes, setetes, dan akhirnya mengalir deras. Ia mematikan psp-nya dan menyimpannya di sampingnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan akhirnya menangis. Menangis dengan nada yang amat sangat sakit. "Kalian jahat! Kalian selalu saja tak memperhatikanku. Selalu meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan jarak yang jauh. Kalian tidak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaanku disini. Aku membutuhkan kalian, appa dan umma-ku. Kalian hanya mengirimiku uang dan uang. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, aku hanya butuh kasih sayang!" Tangisnya semakin pilu.

Donghae terus saja menangis. Sampai bahunya berhenti bergetar, dan air matanya berhenti mengalir. "Aku lelah." Gumamnya pelan. Diliriknya jam yang ada di dinding rumahnya. Pukul 8 malam.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Matanya sembab akibat menangis tadi. Ia mengambil jaket dan memakainya. Dan kemudian ia pergi keluar. "Donghae-sshi…" Panggil seorang pelayan dari dalam rumah.

Donghae menoleh, saat ia baru sampai di ambang pintu. "Ne?" Jawabnya ramah dan ia tersenyum, ia menunjukkan seolah ia tidak sedang bersedih.

"Anda mau kemana? Ini sudah malam. Sepertinya akan hujan. Anda bisa sakit…" Ucap pelayan itu lembut. Ia mendekati donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku hanya cari angin sebentar keluar, tidak akan lama. Aku janji, ahjumma…" Jawabnya.

Pelayan yang dipanggilnya 'ahjumma' itu hanya mengangguk. "Tapi hati-hati dan jangan lama, ya…"

"Arasseo, ahjumma… Annyeong…" Pamitnya dan dengan segera pergi keluar.

Pelayan itu menatap Donghae khawatir.

.

(Donghae pov)

Aku berjalan di sepanjang jalanan Seoul. Sepertinya sudah jauh dari rumah. Berapa langkah ya? Ah, aku tidak tau…

Haaaa, angin diluar sangat dingin. Aku menyesal hanya memakai jaket tipis seperti ini.

Aku benci appa! Aku juga benci umma! Kenapa mereka selalu saja pergi? Dari aku bayi sampai aku berumur 17 tahun begini, mereka selalu saja pergi meninggalkanku. Dalam waktu yang lama dan jarak yang jauh. Aku sedih… Aku membutuhkan mereka, aku juga menginginkan kasih sayang mereka.

Mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan semua nilai di mata pelajaranku. Mereka selalu tidak peduli saat aku sakit. Mereka tidak peduli hari ulang tahunku. Mereka tidak peduli kalau aku menginginkan kasih sayang.

Aku ingin teman. Aku ingin saudara, seorang dongsaeng atau seorang hyung… Untuk menemaniku dirumah. Rasanya sangat sedih dan membosankan kalau dirumah hanya sendirian.

Jalanan sudah sepi, tentu saja, ini kan sudah lewat dari jam 8 malam. Huff… Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Ngapain juga aku dirumah? Percuma saja, karena itu akan membosankan.

Tess…

Ouh.. Hujan! Omonaaa~ bagaimana ini? Turun hujan, dan sangat deras sekali. Tidak membawa payung dan aku sudah sangat jauh dari rumah. Aish~

Ya, ada pohon besar! Berteduh disana saja…

Ah, pakaianku sudah basah. Dingin sekali… kenapa hujannya sangat besar? Tak berhenti pula? Huh… Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan ucapan ahjumma tadi…

Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Dingin sekali… Sangat dingin.

"Hei, kau! Kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau terus berteduh di bawah pohon itu!"

Aku mendengar teriakan seorang namja. Siapa itu? Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Hng? Wajahnya itu… Hangat sekali.

Aku tersenyum memandanginya yang mendekat kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya. "Aku.."

"Jangan hanya tersenyum. Pakai ini…"

Orang itu memakaikan jaketnya yang tebal kepadaku. Hangat sekali… Rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Eh? Hujannya berhenti? Aku melihat keatas. Ternyata, orang ini juga memayungiku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum pada orang tak kukenal ini.

"Hei, jangan hanya tersenyum… Kau bisa sakit, tau. Ayo, kita pergi dari tempat ini dan berteduh di tempat lain."

Orang itu mengajakku berlindung di tempat lain. Aku mengangguk. "Gom-" Baru saja aku akan berterima kasih pada orang itu, pandanganku kabur. Badanku lemas. Dingin sekali. Aku… Kehilangan kesadaranku.

Aku tidak tau apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang aku dengar, hanya suara orang itu yang tampaknya sangat panic.

(Donghae pov end)

.

Seseorang tengah membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara burung yang sangat berisik di telinganya. Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden di ruangan itu. Sebuah kamar.

Seolah belum mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, ia menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Putih… Semua yang ditatapnya itu semua berwarna putih. Ia memegang keningnya dan menemukan handuk kompresan di keningnya. Ia mengambilnya dan memegang keningnya dengan tangan yang lain. Dirasakannya keningnya masih hangat, dan seluruh tubuhnya yang juga masih teras lemas dan sedikit panas.

Ia mengerjapkan lagi matanya, sampai ia tersadar kalau ia berada di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. "Huaaaaaaa…" Merasa kaget, namja ini sontak bangun dan menatap sekeliling. Menatap pakaiannya yang sudah kering dan juga tidak dikenal. "Dimana aku?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau dirumahku…" Jawab seorang namja yang masuk ke ruangan itu. "Semalam kau kehujanan, dan karena sangat dingin kau pingsan, dan sedikit flu juga. Karena tidak tau siapa namamu dan dimana rumahmu jadi aku bawa saja kau ke rumahku." Jawab namja ini ramah. Ia menyimpan nampan yang berisi makanan itu dimeja, dan kemudian duduk disamping namja yang sedang terbaring.

"Istirahat saja dulu disini. Aku tidak jahat, ko. Aku justru khawatir. Aku Jungsoo, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan senyumannya yang lembut. Tapi, terlihat jelas diwajahnya kalau Jungsoo sangat khawatir.

"Do-donghae… Lee Donghae…" Jawabnya ragu.

"Baiklah, Donghae-ah. Sekarang sarapan dulu, ya. Kau harus banyak makan, dan setelah ini kau minum obat…" Jungsoo membantu Donghae untuk duduk dan menyuapinya bubur yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam? Padahal sudah terlihat akan hujan…" Jungsoo bertanya heran, sambil memulai pembicaraan.

Donghae awalnya ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi ia tau kalau Jungsoo itu orang baik. Semua terlihat dari wajahnya yang hangat. "Aku… Aku sedang cari angin, tapi aku terlalu jauh dari rumah. Saat hujan turun, aku sudah tidak bisa kembali, jadi aku hanya berteduh di pohon itu…" Jawabnya sambil terus disuapi bubur oleh Jungsoo.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menyuapi Donghae. Sesaat, tangan Jungsoo terangkat dan mengacak rambut Donghae. "Kau itu polos sekali. Sudah tau akan hujan, kenapa masih saja keluar rumah, hm? Kau masuk angin dan kehujanan, bagaimana tidak pingsan? Dasar…" Jungso sedikit tertawa. Ia melanjutkan menyuapi Donghae.

Donghae memegang rambut yang diacak Jungsoo tadi. Rasanya, nyaman dan hangat. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan itu. Ini membuatnya semakin nyaman berada di dekat Jungsoo dan semakin tau kalau Jungsoo bukanlah orang jahat yang akan menyakitinya.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak akan khawatir?"

"Orang tuaku sedang ke Swiss, dan setelah 3 bulan baru akan pulang. Mereka tidak akan peduli padaku. Jadi santai saja, hyung… Hahaha…" Donghae spontan tertawa dan juga dengan refleks ia memanggil Jungsoo dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

Jungsoo menyimpan mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis itu da menatap donghae heran. Ia seperti meminta penjelasan tentang panggilannya tadi.

"Eh? Aku salah. Mianhae… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… Mianhae… Jeongmal…" Ucap Donghae panic sekaligus takut.

Jungsoo kembali tertawa dan lagi-lagi mengacak rambut Donghae. "Gwaenchana.. Panggil saja aku hyung lagi. Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu…"

"Benarkah, hyung?"

"Ne…"

Mata Donghae berair dan dengan refleks lagi Donghae memeluk Jungsoo. Jungsoo tidak mau menanyakan tentang Donghae terlalu jauh, ia membalas pelukan Donghae dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Aku senang mempunyai seorang hyung… Dan aku sayang hyung…"

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum.

.

(Jungsoo pov)

Pertemuanku yang tidak sengaja dengan Lee Donghae benar-benar membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku. Mungkin selama ini aku terpuruk karena aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang hyung untuk dongsaengku sendiri, Kyuhyun. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan Donghae semuanya berubah. Aku seperti bangun kembali dari semua keterpurukan itu.

Lee Donghae. Namja 17 tahun ini memang special dimataku. Wajahnya yang polos dan tampak menyiratkan kesedihan ini benar-benar mengingatkan aku pada Kyuhyun. Dongsaengku yang sudah lama meninggalkanku karena penyakitnya. Dongsaeng yang sangat aku sayang. Saat itu kalau saja aku bisa membawanya lebih cepat kerumah sakit, mungkin Kyuhyun akan masih tetap bersamaku sekarang.

Ah, tapi… Namja bernama Lee Donghae ini benar-benar memerlukan kasih sayang. Aku hampir menangis kalau saja aku tidak menahannya saat dia menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Orang tuanya yang selalu pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu lama dan hampir tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan atau yang terjadi pada Donghae. Hanya tinggal dan diurus oleh seorang pelayan rumah dan juga teman yang terbatas. Anak itu memang butuh perhatian, untuk membentuk karakter dirinya dan agar ia merasa tidak kesepian dan juga supaya banyak tersenyum.

Ia memanggilku 'hyung'. Bagiku sebutan itu sangat aneh, karena hanya Kyuhyun yang memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dan sekarang Donghae mengulangnya lagi. Aku tidak melarang itu, karena aku lihat Donghae sangat bahagia saat dia memanggilku seperti itu. Aku akan berusaha memberikan Donghae keceriaan, agar ia tidak merasa kesepian dan menambah temannya, sehingga ia tidak akan merasa sendiri atau ditinggalkan dalam hidupnya.

Aku akan menjadi hyung untuknya. Setidaknya, sampai ia merasa tidak pernah kesepian lagi.

"_Hyung, aku mau main ke rumah hyung boleh ya?"_

Pesan dari Donghae siang tadi terus saja aku baca. Aku belum sempat membalasnya karena aku bingung harus membalas apa. Apa aku mengajaknya bermain? Ah, coba saja…

"_Hae, hyung akan mengajakmu bermain ke taman hiburan. Kau mau? Hyung tunggu di halte bis Myeongdong besok jam 2 siang. Ne?"_

Send… Akhirnya aku balas begitu. Tak lama, sms balasan dari Donghae datang…

"_Jinjjayo, hyung? Neeeeee, aku mau… Baiklah hyung, aku akan disana tepat waktu. Hyung jangan bohong ya… Saranghae…"_

Ah… Anak itu benar-benar menganggapku sebagai hyungnya, yaa? Rasanya aku menjadi tidak enak. Aku takut aku akan mengecewakannya. Aku pernah menjadi hyung yang gagal. Aku tidak ingin Donghae kecewa seperti Kyuhyun nantinya.

Aku tau, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak bilang kalau ia kecewa padaku, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa karena aku tidak menjaga dirinya dengan baik sebagai seorang hyung. Dan aku tidak ingin Donghae merasakan kecewa juga. Donghae bukan siapa-siapaku, kami tidak ada hubungan darah,jadi aku tidak ingin melukainya dengan menjadi hyung yang gagal.

Kyu…

(Jungsoo pov end)

.

"Aaaa, hyung…" Teriak Donghae. Ia baru saja turun dari sebuah roller coaster.

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar kearah Donghae. "Kau senang, Hae?" Tanyanya sambil duduk disebuah salah satu kursi yang ada di taman hiburan itu.

Donghae mengangguk senang. "Sangat, hyung. Sangat senang… Seru sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke taman hiburan. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah pergi ke taman hiburan sebelumnya selama hidupku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku kemari bersama orang yang kusayang, Jungsoo hyungie… Gomawo, hyung…" Dengan refleks ia memeluk Jungsoo sambil terus tersenyum karena merasa terlalu senang.

"Ahahaaa, ne… Kalau kau senang, hyung juga senang…" Jungsoo membalas pelukan Donghae sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kau mau eskrim?"

Mendengar itu, Donghae langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar. "Eskrim?" Tanyanya.

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Ne.. Kau mau?"

Tanpa banyak diam, Donghae langsung mengangguk. "Aaaaa, hyung… Aku sangat suka eskrim…" Teriaknya tak kalah senang dengan waktu ia naik roller coaster tadi.

Jungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum ia berpikir betapa manja dan polosnya anak dihadapannya ini. Dan kenapa orang tuanya selalu mengesampingkan anak baik seperti Lee Donghae ini… "Baiklah, hyung akan beli eskrim, kau tunggu disini yaa?"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Ne, arasseo hyung…"

Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai eskrim yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia membeli satu scone eskrim vanilla untuknya dan satu scone lagi eskrim strawberry untuk Donghae. Jungsoo tau kalau Donghae sangat suka manis yang berasal dari buah, tapi bukan pecinta coklat. Dengan cepat ia kembali ketempat Donghae menunggunya. "Ini…"

Donghae mengambilnya dan langsung menjilatnya. Anak itu memang penyuka eskrim. "Enak, hyung…" Katanya sambil terus menjilat eskrimnya.

Jungsoo hanya memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah senang.

"Hyung… Aku boleh bertanya? Siapa orang yang sedang makan eskrim bersama hyung difoto yang hyung pajang di kamar hyung itu?" Donghae masih dengan setia menjilat eskrimnya sebelum eskrim itu mencair. Sepertinya Donghae teringat pada foto saat ia tidur dikamar Jungsoo waktu ia sakit.

Jungsoo berhenti sesaat saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Itu, Kyuhyun… Dongsaengku…" Jawabnya sambil tertawa miris.

Donghae menatap hyungnya itu. Mendengarkannya lebih seksama.

"Dongsaengku yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia sakit, jantung. Saat itu, kalau saja aku membawanya ke rumah sakit lebih cepat ,mungkin Kyuhyun masih bisa diselamatkan dan masih ada disampingku sekarang. Tapi memang dasarnya aku hyung yang bodoh, hyung yang jahat, aku malah membuatnya meninggalkanku karena telat membawanya ke rumah sakit saat jantungnya sudah terasa sangat sakit. Aku hyung yang bodoh…" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat sedih saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Donghae mengangguk faham. "Tapi hyung itu adalah hyung yang baik buatku." Ucap Donghae santai sambil kembali memakan eskrimnya.

Jungsoo menoleh kearah Donghae dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku bukan hyungmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku akan pergi, daripada aku akan melukaimu nanti…" Ucap Jungsoo datar.

Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung gemetar, eskrimnya terjatuh. "Apa yang hyung katakan?" Sergahnya. Ia tidak bisa kalau harus kehilangan Jungsoo, orang yang memberinya kasih sayang dihidupnya baru-baru ini.

"Hyung akan pergi…" Ucap Jungsoo lagi.

"Hyung…" Donghae menunduk, ia terlihat menangis

"Hyung tidak bisa menjadi hyungmu, Hae. Hyung akan menyakitimu. Hyung tidak akan bisa menjadi baik untukmu. Hyung membuatmu repot. Hyung tidak akan bisa menjagamu dengan baik, sama seperti hyung tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dulu. Sebaiknya hyung pergi saja…"

"Andwae, hyung… Jebal, jangan pergi. Hyung adalah hyungku. Aku sayang hyung. Hyung akan menjadi hyungku, selamnya Jungsoo hyung adalah hyungku… Jebal…" Kini Donghae benar-benar menangis tertunduk. Ia merasa takut. Setelah orang tuanya yang selalu meninggalkannya, ia tidak ingin orang yang mengisi harinya ini pergi juga.

"Hae, kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak ingin hyung pergi. Aku ingin jadi dongsaeng hyung dan hyung menjadi hyungku selamanya. Meskipun kita bukan saudara kandung dan hanya baru mengenal beberapa hari, tapi hyung telah memberikanku banyak hal. Kasih sayang, waktu, dan segalanya yang tidak pernah orang tuaku berikan kepadaku… Aku membutuhkan hyung selamanya…" Donghae terus menangis. Ia tidak berani menatap Jungsoo yang sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Tapi aku pasti akan menjadi hyung yang buruk, aku tidak akan menjagamu dengan baik…"

"Itu belum tentu, aku tau hyung sayang padaku. Kalau hyung tidak bisa menjagaku dengan baik, maka aku yang akan menjaga hyung sekuat tenagaku. Aku akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untuk hyung… Anggap saja aku adalah Kyuhyun, dongsaeng hyung yang sangat hyung sayang…"

Jungsoo hanya diam. Perlahan bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia juga menangis. Jungsoo meraih bahu Donghae dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, aku tidak ingin kau terikat dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal sepertiku. Tapi, tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku menyayangimu. Meyayangimu sebagai Donghae, bukan Kyuhun… Aku menyayangimu…"

"Hyung…"

"Mianhae, mianhae jeongmal… Hyung sudah berpikir negative seperti itu. Hyung akan menyayangi Donghae. Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai hyungmu, karena kau adalah dongsaengku… Aku akan sekuat tenaga melindungimu dan menjagamu. Meskipun kita bukan saudara kandung, tapi kau harus tau kalau aku menyayangimu…" Jungsoo masih memeluk Donghae.

"Aku juga… Aku sayang Jungsoo hyung…" Donghae memeluk Jungsoo erat, tangisanya berhenti.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Sunyi sekali disekeliling mereka…

"Hae…" Jungsoo memanggil. Dilihatnya Donghae, ternyata ia tertidur. Wajahnya sangat damai saat ia tertidur. "Tetaplah tidur, Hae… Hyung akan menjagamu. Mian sudah membuatmu menjadi sedih hari ini, dongsaeng…"

Jungsoo menggendong Donghae dan berjalan menuju halte, dan terus saja menggendongnya sampai ia sampai dirumah dan membiarkan Donghae tidur di kasurnya.

"Tidurlah…"

.

'_**Walaupun kau bukan saudara kandungku, tapi hidupku menjadi berubah saat kau hadir dalam kehidupanku. Kau adalah yang terbaik. Kau memberiku segalanya. Kau bahkan melebihi semuanya. Tetaplah disampingku, dan jangan tinggalkan aku. Walaupun kita hanya baru mengenal sebentar, tapi aku sudah sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ataupun menghilang. Tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa menjagaku, tapi ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu. Kita akan selalu bersama . walaupun aku tidak tau untuk berapa lama, tapi aku pastikan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selamanya…'**_

End_

.

.

.

Hehehe… Sungguh. Fict abal, yang tidak jelas jalan ceritanya. Fict yang terlintas sebentar di otak. Editan kurang benar dan rapih, sehingga typos dimana-mana dan kesalahan yang berserakan. Mianhae ~ gak yakin banget sama ini fict… Mian *bow*


End file.
